Darcy's WHAT!
by LittleMissNosie
Summary: Darcy though she lived a pretty normal live. That was until her mother was killed and she was taken into care by SHIELD. Phil Coulson then spends the next few years of her life training her to defend for herself. Everything is going fine until the Avengers get mixed in. ((Will include a ship. So pick one for Darcy.))
1. Chapter 1

Darcy was sitting in the church, on the front row, and the seventh seat in, next to her Aunt Maria. Her Aunt held a strong arm around her. She hugged the little girl close to her warm body, letting her silently know everything is going to be all right, but Darcy knew it wouldn't be. She rested her head on the older women shoulder, as if to tell her thank-you, and looked at the microphone on the left side of the front stage. Then she looked at the centre of the stage; the pastor was walking toward the podium from his seat. He leaned over and spoke briefly, telling us who the next speaker would be.

"Next we have a poem from Maria Hill." then he was back to his seat in the front row.  
>Maria let go of Darcy and walked up to the microphone on the left. She pulled out a folded -piece of paper, and opened it. She began to read with confidence in her voice, and determination in her heart. Wow, was all Darcy could thinking, it was really good. She hoped she can get a copy of it.<p>

As Maria went on, the room was silent. There were over a hundred people there and the calmness of her voice kept them all quiet, as if she were singing a lullaby. After a few minutes, her breathing became irregular, and everyone could hear her voice start to crack. She was going to start crying. A tall man, dressed in black put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. Darcy could hear a deep breath in the microphone that echoed in the tall building. She heard her whisper "Okay" and then she went on. Her words came out clear and smooth as if nothing would stop her.

Then she finished. No one moved. She made her way back to her seat, but the tall man dressed in black with his eye-patch didn't move. No one made a sound. Then someone in the audience clapped. Followed by another, then another. Soon, everyone was applauding for the brave, poet who read with such precision, and emotion, it left grown men in tears, confused at how beautiful she could make this horrible, awful "thing" sound. It must have been so hard for her, Darcy thought, as Maria hugged her again. But Darcy's eye's remained on the casket in the front.

Her Mother.

Kate Lewis.

Wiping her tears from her eyes Maria squeezed Darcy's small shoulder before standing up and making her way to the back of the room. Glancing around she noticed the place was almost empty, people had started to leave. Maria was in the back, stood around a group of tall men, dressed in back. But they weren't wearing normal black suits, they were filled with weaponry. She'd seen pictures of her Aunt and Mother like this in the scrap book her mother kept under her bed.

Standing up from her seat Darcy pushed her chocolate curls behind her ears and walked towards the casket. It was an open casket, but only just. Her Mother was layed in a beautiful white dress, her own jet black curls layed over her shoulders. She was so pale, yet so looked so peaceful. Even though she had a black eye, they'd tried to cover it with make up but it didn't work. And her face covered it cuts.

"Why do you have to leave me?" Darcy was only thirteen but her Mother called her a miracle. She was smarter than most girls her age. She was already advanced enough for High School. Reaching into the casket she fiddled around with the little gifts people had placed in there. There was a small teddy bear, a set of roses and a gun. Jerking her hand back Darcy frowned, who would place a gun in there?

"Miss Lewis?"

Turning around she raised her eyebrow at the man stood before her. He was tall and in a normal work suit. But he was wearing sunglasses inside "What's with the glasses? This is a funeral." Clenching her fists she forced herself not to cry, she needed to be strong. A small smirk tugged at the mans lips and the pulled the glasses off and placed them in his suit pocket.

"My apologizes, Miss." folding his arms over his stomach he stepped closer to the casket, he leaned in and brushed some of her Mother's hair back. He whispered something, something Darcy couldn't quiet make out. But at the same time she was to tired and emotionally wrecked to care. "You know she didn't tell me she had a daughter, after all them years together she just left after one crazy night. Maria was the only one she ever stayed in contact with."

"Who are you?" Darcy stepped back, staring at the man. She recognised his face. But she couldn't picture it from where.

"I'm Kate's brother. Or if you like, your Uncle Phil." extending his arm Darcy just looked at it but didn't move to shake it.

"Phil Lewis?" raising her eyebrow she wrinkled her nose at the sound of his name. It didn't seem to go.

Chuckling he shook his head "Phil Coulson. She too our mothers name, I took our fathers. Speaking of Fathers-" looking around Phil sighed "-Where's yours?"

Shrugging Darcy rubbed her forearm "Mama said he just left when he found out she was pregnant." she noticed the way his eyes darkened, but he still chuckled softly. It wasn't a dark dangerous chuckle, it was warm and inviting. Just like her mothers...

"Ah, she always was one to just tell the painful truth." looking around Darcy looked down, she would do anything to hear her Mothers laugh. "Miss Lewis, I need you to come with me and answer a few questions." his voice was serious, a business mans voice. Biting her lip Darcy looked at her Mother's casket.

"Do I have a choice?" she watched him shake his head and her gut twisted, if he was her Mother's brother then she should be able to trust him. "Just give me a minute... Please." turning away from him she walked back to her Mother's casket to share some final words.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW :) DARCY IS CURRENTLY FOURTEEN. **

* * *

><p>Darcy may of only been young but she understood her current situation. With her Mother gone and her Father unknown she'd most likely be put in a care home. After what happened her Aunt Maria had been treating her differently. She was being... kinder and was showing more affection. "You finished packing?"<p>

Turning away from the window Darcy nodded, straight after the funeral Maria and Phil took her straight home in a black car, with blackout windows. She had noticed two other cars were with them. One in front lading them and one behind following them. Picking up her duffel bag she walked towards the door. "Can I get something out of her room?"

Raising her eyebrow Maria nodded "I'll be at the door. Be quick." Looking her Aunt up and down Darcy frowned. She was in a black leather cat suit. But she looked so natural in it. Stepping by her she mad her way to her Mothers room. The small apartment was quiet. A few men stood around it, none saying a word. Pushing open the door it made a small creak.

As per usual the room was a mess, clothes thrown about and the bed unmade. Make up was scatter by the mirror with the smell of hair spray soaking in the room. Placing her bag on the bed Darcy knelt down and pulled a brown chest out from under the bed. It wasn't locked. It never was. Pulling it open, she picked up the unopened envelopes and put them to one side. Pulling out a tattered photo book she carefully undid the ribbon around it.

The front page was made of leather, the rest was paper. And within the book was pictures. Pictures of her Mother from before Darcy was born. Her Mother looked so happy, no stress lines, or wrinkles. Her skin was pale and clear, her hair was long and flowing freely in its jet black waves. However in the next picture she had straight blonde hair.

"I see you found the box." Phil came up behind her and sat on the messy bed.

Nodding Darcy kept going through the pages "She always told me where it was." as she turned the next page she froze her eyes widening. Her Mother had a black leather cat suit on, and next to her was her Aunt Maria... and on the other side was.. "It's you..."

Leaning over her he sighed "Not anymore. We all left the FIELD." Picking up the envelopes next to her he frowned "These are for you."

Closing the book she put it back in the box and turned to look at him, taking them off him she counted them. Thirteen. And all of them had her name on, in the same writing. A part of her wanted to open them, but a stronger part knew that if her Mother wanted her to have them she would of give her them. Putting them back in the box she grabbed the picture of the side, it was of her and her mother, and placed it in the box closing it.

Standing up she looked at Phil "Guess I should call you Uncle now...Could you carry this for me?" gesturing to the box Darcy watch him pick it up with ease.

"C'mon kid, let's go before Hill get's mad."

* * *

><p>Knocking on the door to the Directors office Phil took a deep breath. Usually he wasn't nervous of talking to the Director but this was different, this meeting would decided what would happen to Darcy. Pushing the door open he stepped in silently, the Director was leaning back in his chair, his hands folded on his lap. His one good eye staring him down.<p>

"Please sit Agent Coulson." following the order Phil sat quickly opposite the man. Maria had currently took Darcy to dinner, to explain what would be happening. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Nodding Phil sighed "Thank you, Sir."

"But I'm afraid we have to move straight onto business. I understand she had a daughter. How old is the child?" raising his eyebrow the Director knew all this already, but he had something in mind and he wanted to test it with Phil first.

"Thirteen, Sir. Fourteen next month." his answer was quick and short, and right.

"How long have you known her?"

"First time I've met her, Kate didn't want her involved with SHIELD. But I knew about her since she was three."

Sighing the Director sat forward "Here's the thing. I believe she has potential, if she get's the right training she could become like her Mother. And I-"

"Wait, didn't you hear me? Kate doesn't want her involved with SHIELD!"

"Yes, I understand that. But if word get's out that her Mother was injected with the serum and her Father is... Well you know who he is... She could and will be put in serious danger. If the serum passed onto her then we need to keep her where we can help her."

"No- We can't..."

"Would you rather she was shipped of into some care home, confused and alone. AND in danger?!" the Director watch as Phil sat deep in thought. It wasn't the best thing for the girl, to keep her in SHIELD custody till she was old enough to understand, but it wouldn't be any better sending her out into the big world with questions.

"Who would she stay with..?" Phil asked slowly, he knew that most children who were abandoned but had a connection wit SHIELD were sent to The Hive. A place where former SHIELD Agent's spent their time watching them.

Tilting his head to the side the Director smirked "Either you or Hill."

Raising his eyebrow Phil nearly chocked on the air "You want her to stay on SHIELD grounds?!"

"Correct. At HQ with either Hill or you. That way she gets the education she needs and the training that will help her. Like I said she has potential. So who's it going to be? You or Agent Hill?"

Phil paused for a second, Darcy had known Maria longer and had only just met Phil. But he had always wanted kids and with his work it was hard to have that. Plus he always remember Maria saying she never wants kids. Taking a deep break Phil nodded "With me."

The Director pushed some paper work forward, he noticed Phil was about to start reading it "Don't worry. It's just basic forms to say you are the legal guardian." handing over a pen he watched him sign it before nodded "Her name will stay as Darcy Lewis and she is officially under your care. I expect to see her book in with the training program, both mental and physical training by next week. Dismissed."

* * *

><p>Maria placed two milkshakes and a tray of fries on the table "Eat up."<p>

"I'm not hungry." Darcy muttered. She hadn't eaten in almost a week. She was use to sitting with her Mother and talking about her day, and school. But now... She couldn't and she never would be able to again. She would never see her Mother again. Get one of her hugs or kisses. She'd never get to hear her Mother's sweet voice or musical laugh. Tears started to flow down her cheeks.

Maria shifted awkwardly in her seat "Here..." she handed Darcy some napkins and pushed the milkshake towards her "Trust me, it'll make you feel better." Taking the drink Darcy nodded a small sob escaping her lips. "I have to say... You're handling everything pretty well."

Sniffing Darcy smiled slightly "Mummy always said, don't cry over something undo able, just push it away and move on with your life. She always told me to be strong." Darcy pushed her glasses up further up her nose. She felt numb, milkshake wasn't going to help.

"So those letters? Not even curios?"

Shrugging she took a sip of the milkshake "I guess. If they were important I would of been given them." Maria nodded understanding before checking her phone.

"Want some good news?" drying her eyes Darcy nodded "You aren't getting shipped off to some care home!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: JUST A QUICK CHAPTER BEFORE I GO TO BED. **

**LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU DON'T MIND.**


End file.
